wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Góry Uralskie. Łańcuch Uralu zasługuje na zwiedzanie turystów przynajmniej o tyle, o ile na nie zasługują Pireneje i Alpy. W języku tatarskim „Ural” znaczy tyle co „pas” i tu istotnie mamy do czynienia z pasem ciągnącym się do Jeziora Kaspijskiego do Morza Lodowatego na długość 2900 kilometrów, – z pasem zdobnym w drogie kamienie, bogatym w szlachetne kruszce, jak złoto, srebro i platyna, – z pasem owijającym biodra starego świata, pomiędzy Azyą a Europą. Obszerny ten system orograficzny wylewa swe wody łożyskami rzeki Ural, rzek Kary, Peczory, Kamy i licznych odpływów zasilanych topnieniem śniegu. Przepyszny ten wał z granitu i kwarcu strzela swymi szczytami i iglicami do przeciętnej wysokości 2300 jardów ponad powierzchnią oceanu. U naszych podróżnych, Ural budził jeszcze inne myśli. A przedewszystkiem przekraczając ten łańcuch nie łatwo unikną owych wiosek, owych „zawodów,” owych licznych sioł, których ludność pochodzi od dawnych górników w kopalniach zatrudnionych. Z drugiej zaś strony w drodze przez liczne przesmyki, trupa Kaskabela nie potrzebowała się obawiać posterunków wojskowych, mając papiery należycie legalizowane. A chociażby nawet przebywali łańcuch w środkowej jego części, nie wahaliby się udać się wspaniałą drogą ekaterynburską, jedną z najwięcej w owej okolicy uczęszczaną, by po wyjściu z gór dostać się do gubernii tejże nazwy. Ponieważ jednakowoż wskazówki Ortika skierowały ich więcej na północ, przeto lepiej było wejść do przesmyku Peczory, a potem iść w dół aż do Permu. Postanowili to tedy uczynić nazajutrz rano. Kiedy zaświtało, byli w stanie przekonać się, jak znaczną była liczba ich napastników. Gdyby wilki były się wdarły do wnętrza „Pięknego Wędrowca,” to nikt nie byłby uszedł strasznej śmierci. Kilkadziesiąt wilków leżało ubitych na ziemi; były to owe wielkie wilki, tak groźne dla podróżujących po stepach. Główna gromada uciekała, jakoby ich dyabeł gonił, a nawet i ten nie byłby ich więcej „przypiekł.” Co do obu wilków naftą oblanych, to zwęglone ich szczątki znaleziono kilkaset kroków od polanki. Teraz zaś należało rozwiązać ważną kwestyą: u tego końca wąwozu Peczory, „Piękny Wędrowiec” w znacznej był odległości od najbliższego „zawodu,” gdyż nie ma ich wielu na wschodniej stronie Uralu. – Cóż zrobimy? – zapytał się Jan. – Nasze renifery uciekły… – Gdyby tylko uciekły! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel, – to może moglibyśmy je odzyskać; bardzo jednak prawdopodobną jest rzeczą, że biedne zwierzęta zostały pożarte! – O tak, biedne! – powtórzyła Napoleona, – tak je lubiłam! Lubiłam je tak bardzo, jak Vermonta i Gladiatora. – Te także byłyby się stały zdobyczą wilków, gdyby się nie utopiły, – rzekł Sander. – Niezawodnie byłyby pożarte! – dodał Cezar, głęboko wzdychając. – Ale czem zastąpimy nasze renifery? – Wybiorę się natychmiast do najbliższej wsi, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – i kupię konie za każdą cenę. Jeżeli Ortik może mi wskazać drogę… – Gotów jestem iść z panem, – odrzekł Ortik. – Zdaje się, – dodał Kaskabel, – że nie pozostaje nam nic innego. Tak też postąpionoby tegoż poranku, gdyby ku zdumieniu wszystkich nie spostrzeżono powracających przez polankę dwóch reniferów około godziny ósmej. Sander pierwszej je spostrzegł. – Ojcze! – zawołał, – ojcze! Mamy je! Renifery wracają! – Jakto, żywe? – Te dwa przynajmniej nie wyglądają jakoby zupełnie zostały pożarte, kiedy mogą chodzić. – Chyba że wilki pozostawiły im nogi! – uzupełnił Clovy. – Ah, te poczciwe stworzenia! – zawołała Napoleona. – Muszę pobiegnąć je pocałować! I podbiegłszy do dwóch swych ulubieńców, objęła rączkami ich karki i serdecznie je uściskała. Ale, niestety, dwa renifery nie wystarczyły do ciągnięcia „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Na szczęście, kilka innych zaczęło się pokazywać pod lasem, a w przeciągu godziny powróciło czternaście z pomiędzy dwudziestu, które zabrano z Turkiewa. – Niech żyją renifery! – zawołał młody Sander. – Szkoda tylko, że nie rozumieją mojego okrzyku! Sześć zwierząt brakujących zostało pożartych przez wilki, nim zdołały rozerwać swe pęta i szczątki ich później znaleziono w sąsiedztwie. Czternaście zdołała uciec przy pojawieniu się wilków, a teraz instynktem wiedzione powróciły do obozu. Nie trzeba opisywać, jak radośnie je powitano. Przy ich pomocy rydwan mógł teraz puścić się w dalszą podróż przez przesmyk Uralu. Każdy może dołożyć rąk do obracania kół przy trudniejszych przejściach, a p. Kaskabel mógł się spodziewać, że odbędzie swój wjazd tryumfalny do Permu. Martwiło go jednakowoż, że „Piękny Wędrowiec” utracił swą dawną okazałość, gdyż boki jego nosiły ślady zębów wilczych, a deski były porozdrapane pazurami. Nawet jeszcze przed ostatnią przygodą, różne kaprysy zmiennej pogody naruszyły mocno harmonię jego barw i złocenia brzegów. Śnieżne zawieruchy zatarły do połowy napis Kaskabelów. Ileż to czasu i zręczności artysty będzie potrzeba, ażeby rydwanowi przywrócić dawną jego okazałość. Trzeba bowiem przyznać, że wspólne usiłowania Kornelii i Clovy’ego na nic się nie przydały. Około godziny to zaprzężono renifery i ruszono w drogę. Mężczyźni szli pieszo, gdyż wznoszenie się gruntu było już znaczne. Pogoda była piękna, a temperatura znośną w w tych wynioślejszych okolicach łańcucha. Często jednakowoż trzeba było pomagać ochoczym zwierzętom i wydobywać koła z błota, w które się wygłębiały aż po osie. Na każdym ostrym zakręcie przesmyku wszyscy musieli przykładać ręce do „Pięknego Wędrowca”, ażeby z przodu lub z tyłu nie uderzała o skały. Przesmyki te Uralu nie są dziełem ludzkiem. Sama przyroda wykuła tu przejścia dla upływów z gór przez te kręte skały. Mała rzeczka. dopływ Soswy, tu właśnie spływała w kierunku zachodnim. Niekiedy łożysko jej stawało się tak szeroki, iż pozostawiało wędrownikowi tylko wąską zygzakowatą ścieżką. Tu brzegi jej wznosząc się prawie pionowo okryte były ledwie pokładem mchu i roślin skalistych. Owdzie znowu łagodnie rozchodzące się odbrzeża pyszniły się bujnym zarostem smereków i jodeł, świerków i brzóz i innych drzew właściwych północnej Europie. A w oddali, gubiąc się w obłokach, dawały się dojrzeć zarysy śniegiem okrytych wierzchołkami, które zasilały strumienie tego systemu orograficznego. W pierwszym dniu podróży nasza mała trupa nie spotkała żywej duszy na tym widocznie mało uczęszczanym przesmyku. Ortik i Kirszew widocznie dobrze z nim byli obznajomieni. Parę razy jednakowoż jakoby się wahali, gdy kilka dróg się rozchodziło. Wtedy zatrzymywali się i rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, – co zresztą nie dziwiło nikogo, gdyż nie było powodu do podejrzywania ich zamiarów. Kajeta jednakowoż nie przestawała ich śledzić bez ich wiedzy. Tajemne te ich rozmowy i wymieniane między nimi spojrzenia porozumiewające coraz to większą napełniały ją nieufność. Im samym jednakowoż ani przez myśl nie przechodziło, ażeby młoda dziewczyna ich podejrzywała. Nad wieczorem p. Sergiusz obrał miejsce do zatrzymania się na brzegu rzeki, a po wieczerzy p. Kaskabel, Kirszew i Clovy podjęli się trzymania kolejno straży dla ostrożności. Należy tu podnieść, że każdy z nich zasłużył na wielkie uznanie, iż nie usnął na swojem stanowisku po trudach dnia i po nocy bezsennie spędzonej dnia poprzedniego. Następnego dnia trzeba było znowu dalej się wspinać po przesmyku coraz to węższym, im wyżej się wznoszono, a ku końcowi dnia przebyto pięć do sześciu mil, o które posunięto się naprzód w przeciągu doby. To jednakowoż było przewidziane i wliczone do prawdopodobnych zwłok w podróży. Nieraz przychodziła p. Sergiuszowi i przyjacielowi jego, Janowi, chętka ścigania jakiejś zwierzyny po zaroślach to z jednej, to z drugiej strony ich gały całe trzody do łosiów, to jeleni lub zajęcy. Kornelia zaś przyjęłaby chętnie trochę świeżej zwierzyny. Podczas gdy jednak dużo było dziczyzny, amunicya, jak wiadomo, zupełnie się wyczerpała w czasie walki z wilkami, a teraz nie było sposobu jej odnowić, dopóki się nie napotka wsi najbliższej. Strzelby przeto bezużytecznie wisiały na pasach, a Wagram nieraz wlepiał ślepia w pana i wyglądał tak, jakoby chciał się zapytywać: – Cóż to, łaskawy panie, czy zupełnie wyrzekłeś się strzelania? Zaszła jednakowoż pewna okoliczność, w której użycie broni palnej stanowczo byłoby usprawiedliwionem. Była godzina trzecia popołudniu; „Piękny Wędrowiec” przejechał koło skalistego skrętu, kiedy po drugiej stronie rzeki ukazał się niedźwiedź, którego pojawienie się oznajmiło szczekanie psów. Był to zwierz ogromny; siedział na tylnych swych ćwiartkach chwiejąc łbem w prawo i w lewo i wstrząsając brunatne swe kudły, kiedy mała karawana ku niemi się zbliżała. Czy myślał puścić się ku nim? Czy było to spojrzenie ciekawe czy zazdrosne, którem spoglądał na zaprząg i poganiaczy? Jan uciszył Wagrama, słusznie rozumując, że nie należało draźnić niebezpiecznego zwierza, skoro nie było broni. Po co narażać się na zmianę jego może przyjaznego lub obojętnego usposobienia na wrogi, skoro wydawało się, że dla niego nie stanowiło trudności przejść z jednego brzegu rzeczki na drugi? Dla tego to obie strony stały przez czas nie jaki spoglądając na siebie spokojnie, jak dwaj podróżni spotykający się na gościńcu, podczas gdy p. Kaskabel mruknął: – Co za szkoda, że nie możemy schwytać tego Brysia!… „Prawdziwy niedźwiedź brunatny w górach uralskich schwytany, panie i panowie!”… Jakażby to była sensacya! Nie byłoby jednakowoż łatwą rzeczą nakłonić go do przystąpienia do trupy; wolał widocznie puszcze rodzinne od sławy w karyerze sztukmistrza, gdyż właśnie powstał leniwie na wszystkie cztery łapy, po raz ostatni łbem zachwiał i pokłusował precz. Ponieważ grzeczność należy odpłacać grzecznością, przeto pożegnanie się niedźwiedzia zostało odwzajemnione grzecznem uchyleniem kapelusza przez Sandera. Jan wolałby był przyłożyć strzelbę do ramienia: ale to nie szło niestety. O godzinie 6 wieczorem zrobiono przystanek pośród okoliczności podobnych do wieczora poprzedniego. Następnego dnia wyruszono o 5 rano i znowu mozolnie przez dzień odbywano po podróż. Trudu było ciągle niemało, ale dotychczas obeszło się bez wypadku. Nareszcie jednak przebyto najgorszą część podróży, gdyż „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do najwyższego miejsca wąwozu, do szczytu przesmyku. Pozostawało tedy po zachodnich stokach gór zstępować do Europy. Tego wieczora, 6 lipca, znużone renifery zatrzymały się u wejścia do krętego przejścia, po którego prawej stronie gęsty las się rozciągał. Przez cały dzień upał był nieznośny. Na wschodzie ciężkie chmury wypuklały się na bladych oparach widnokręgu, opierające się na wydłużonych smugach tworzących ich podstawę. – Burza się zbliża, – rzekł Jan. – Nie dobrze to, – odpowiedział Ortik. – W Uralu burze bywają straszne! – To i cóż? Schronimy się do wozu, – odparł p. Kaskabel. – Wolę ja burzę, niż wilki. – Kajeto, – zapytała się Napoleona młodej Indyanki, – czy to się boisz grzmotu? – Wcale nie, aniołku, – odrzekła Kajeta. – Masz też słuszność, Kajeto, – zauważył Jan. – Nie powinnaś się obawiać. – To bardzo ładnie, – odrzekła jego siostra, – ale cóż poradzić, kiedy kto się boi. – Ach, ty mały tchórzu! – zawołał Sansder. – Ależ, siostrzyczko, grzmot to tylko zabawka w bardzo duże kręgle! – Kręgle z ognia, które spaść na głowę! – krzyknęła dziewczynka w chwili, gdy musiała przymrużyć oczy przed błyskawicą. Pośpieszono się z rozłożeniem obozu, ażeby każdy mógł się schronić do rydwanu, nim burza nadejdzie. Po wieczerze zaś ułożono się, by mężczyźni kolejno straż utrzymywali jak nocy poprzedniej. Pan Sergiusz właśnie chciał ofiarować swe usługi, kiedy wyprzedził go Ortik: – Czy pozwolicie panowie, abym z Kirszewem objął straż pierwszą? – Jak chcecie, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz! – rzekł Ortik. – Bardzo dobrze, panie Sergiuszu! – rzekł Ortik. Chociaż propozycya ta wydawała się bardzo naturalną, to przecież zwróciła na siebie uwagę Kajety, u której obudziło się jakieś nieokreślone podejrzenie, że coś niedobrego się święci. Właśnie wybuchła burza z wielką gwałtownością. Ustawicznie błyskawice przedzierały się przez wierzchołki drzew, a grzmoty tysiącznem echem rozlegały się w górach. Napoleona nakryła się z głową w swojem łóżeczku, ażeby nic nie widzieć i nie słyszeć. Inni także przestali słyszeć i widzieć, choć z innego powodu, i około godziny 9 wszyscy w „Pięknym Wędrowcu” zapadli w sen głęboki pomimo ryku piorunów i świstu wiatru. Tylko Kajeta nie spała. Nie rozebrała się się i pomimo wielkiego znużenia, nie była w stanie znaleźć spokoju. Drżała z obawy, kiedy myślała o tem, że bezpieczeństwo wszystkich tych osób jej drogich było na łasce obu rosyjskich marynarzy. Po upływie długiej godziny chciała się przekonać, co oni robili: podniosła firankę okienka nad swojem łóżkiem i wyjrzała na dwór. Ortik i Kirszew właśnie kończyli rozmowę i powstawszy, szli ku otworowi przejścia, gdzie nagle pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna. Ortik natychmiast dał mu znak, aby się nie zbliżał, z obawy przed psami. Powód zwykłych okoliczności istotnie Wagram i Marengo byłoby oznajmiły o jego pojawieniu się: tym razem jednak wskutek burzy schronili się pod rydwan. Ortik i Kirszew poszli ku owemu człowiekowi, wymieniono parę słów, a przy świetle błyskawicy Kajeta ujrzała, że marynarze poszli za nim między drzewa. Kto to był? Dlaczego marynarze z nim się porozumiewali? Należało dowiedzieć się o tem natychmiast. Cicho i powoli Kajeta wyśliznęła sie nie dotknąwszy nikogo z towarzyszy. Kiedy przechodziła koło Jana, usłyszała, że wyszeptał jej imię… Czy ją widział? Nie! Jan śnił tylko o niej… Bez najmniejszego szelestu Kajeta otworzyła drzwi i równie cicho je przymknęła, a kiedy znalazła się na dworze: – Teraz naprzód! – szepnęła do siebie. Nie było cienie trwogi lub wahania się w jej postępowaniu. A przecież narażała swe życie, jeżeliby ją odkryto. Kajeta wśliznęła się do lasu, którego zarośla jakoby pożogą się zalewały, ilekrotnie błyskawice przedzierały chmury na niebie. Prześlizgując się przez gęstwinę pośród wysokiej trawy, dostała się do pnia ogromnej brzozy. Usłyszał szepty w oddaleniu dwudziestu kroków i zatrzymała się. Było tam siedmiu mężczyzn; Ortik i Kirszew przyłączyli się do nich; wszyscy rozłożyli się pod drzewem i Kajeta dosłyszała rozmowę następującą, prowadzoną w języku rosyjskim. – Djabelne szczęście, – rzekł Ortik, – że wybrałem wąwóz Peczory! Tu można się spodziewać zawsze znaleźć kamratów! Nieprawda, Rostowie? Rostow był owym mężczyzną, którego Ortik i Kirszew napotkali u skraju lasu. – Szliśmy za tym wozem przez dwa dni, – powiedział, – rozumie się ukradkiem. Kiedyśmy was poznali między tymi ludźmi, pomyśleliśmy, że może interes jaki da się zrobić. – Może i parę, – odrzekł Ortik. – Skądże wy wychodzicie? – zapytał się Rostow. – Wprost z Ameryki, gdzie byliśmy z ludźmi Karnowa. – A co to za ludzie, z którymi jesteście? – Francuscy kuglarze, Kaskabelowie, wracający do Europy. Opowiemy wam kiedy indziej dużo przygód. Rzecz główna jednak… – Słuchajno, Ortiku, – rzekł jeden z mężczyzn, – czy w tym wozie jest co monety. – Resztka dwóch lub trzech tysięcy rubli. – A wyście się nie pożegnali po francusku z tymi Francuzami? – zapytał się Rostow szyderczo. – Nie, bo grubszy interes mamy na widoku, ale potrzebowaliśmy więcej ludzi… – O cóż chodzi? – Posłuchajcież. Jeżeli Kirszew i ja mogliśmy przedostać się przez całą Syberyą i przejść przez granicę, to zawdzięczamy to pomocy tych Kaskabelów. Ale to samo, co myśmy uczynili, zrobił jeszcze jeden facet w nadziei, że nikt go nie odkryje pomiędzy gromadą akrobatów. Jest on Rosyaninem i tak samo jak my nie ma prawa wejść do Rosyi, chociaż z innego powodu go ścigają. Jest to skazaniec polityczny z wysokiego rodu a wściekle bogaty. Otóż jego tajemnicy nie zna nikt, prócz Kaskabela i jego żony… – A skądże wyście się dowiedzieli? – Z rozmowy, którą podsłuchaliśmy w Mudżi pomiędzy Kaskabelem a tym Rosyaninem. – Jakże się nazywa? – W obec całego świata zowie się Sergiuszem; ale w rzeczywistości jest to hrabia Narkin, a życie jego nie warte kopiejki, jeżeli go pochwycą na rosyjskiej ziemi. – Czekajcieno, bo mi się coś przypomina, – rzekł Rostow. – Hrabia Narkin, to pewnie ten syn kniazia Narkina, którego zesłano na Sybir, a którego ucieczka przed kilku laty narobiła tyle hałasu… – Tenże sam! – odrzekł Ortik, – Otóż hrabia Narkin ma dużo milionów rubli, a jak myślę, nie poskąpi nam jednego z tych milionów, jeżeli mu zagrozimy wydaniem policyi. – To myśl wcale nie zła, Ortiku! Ale cóż my możemy pomódz? – O to chodzi, że nie trzeba, ażeby Kirszew i ja w tym interesie figurowali, gdyby się nie udało, bo wtedy weźmiemy się do drugiego. W tym to drugim celu musimy pozostać, jak jesteśmy, dwoma rozbitkami marynarzami, uratowanymi i do kraju przywiezionymi przez Kaskabelów. Pozbywszy się ich potem powoli, jednego za drugim, możemy z tym wozem wędrować po całym kraju, a policya nie odkryje nad pod trykotami… – Więc jakże, Ortiku, mamyż na was napaść tej jeszcze nocy, porwać Narkina i oznaczyć mu cenę za nasze milczenie? – Nie jeszcze, nie jeszcze! – odrzekł marynarz. – Hrabia myśli udać się aż do Permu, ażeby widzieć się ze starym swym ojcem; niechże aż tam się dostanie. Skoro zaś tam będzie, to pewnego pięknego poranku dostanie liścik zapraszający go na pewną schadzkę, w sprawie bardzo pilnej, a wtedy możecie mieć przyjemność poznania się z nim. – To teraz nic robić nie mamy? – Nic a nic, ale starajcie się dostać do Permu przed przybyciem tam naszej karawany. – Niechże tak będzie! – rzekł Rostow. Wkrótce łotry się rozłączyli, nie przypuszczając, że ich podsłuchano. Ortik i Kirszew powrócili do obozowiska, a wkrótce potem udało się też Kajecie powrócić niepostrzeżenie i wśliznąć do rydwanu. Przekonała się też, że nikt nie spostrzegł jej nieobecności. Otóż Kajeta była w posiadaniu tajemnicy tych potworów. Nadto dowiedziała się, że pan Sergiusz był hrabią Narkinem i że życie jego było zagrożone, a wraz z niem może i życie jej przyjaciół francuskich. Tajemnica jego narażoną była na zdradzenie, jeżeli nie ofiaruje części swojego majątku! Przerażona swem odkryciem, przez czas niejaki była jakoby oszołomioną, ale mocne jej postanowienie, ażeby pokrzyżować zamiary Ortika przezwyciężyło wszelkie inne uczucia i zaczęła rozmyślać nad tem, jak należy postąpić. Jakąż noc spędziła! Jak straszne były te godziny rozmyślania!… Czy to wszystko nie było snem straszliwym? Nie, było to rzeczywistością. Biedna Kajeta musiałaby przestać wątpić otem, kiedy następnego poranku usłyszała, jak Ortik powiedział do poczciwego p. Kaskabela: – Pan wie, że zamierzaliśmy z Kirszewem opuścić pana skoro przejdziemy przez góry i udać się do Rygi. Ale namyśliliśmy się, że lepiej z panem udać się do Permu i tam prosić gubernatora, aby nad odesłała do domu. Czy nie zawadzi panu, jeśli z panem dalej pójdziemy? – Ależ i owszem, moi kochani! – odrzekł Kaskabel. – Skoro się przebyło razem taki kawał drogi, to najlepiej trzymać się razem póki można. Rozłączanie się zawsze następuje zbyt wcześnie.